Immortal Love
by lilblueangel1223
Summary: I can't believe that idiot Krum cursed me! He was supposed to be my [ex] boyfriend. Now I can't regain my ability to perform magic until I find my true love. Oh great, I guess I'll find "the one" after I date every guy on Earth! DHG. Please R
1. Prologue

**Prologue of Immortal Love:**

**Summary: **I can't believe that idiot Krum cursed me! He was supposed to be my ex boyfriend. Now I can't regain my ability to perform magic until I find my true love. Oh great, I guess I'll find him after I date every guy on Earth!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

* * *

**Prologue of Immortal Love: **

_Viktor Krum, the famous Bulgarian Quidditch player, crept inside to Hermione Granger's room at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nobody knew this, but Viktor was a Seer, meaning he could foresee the future. _

_He had just dreamt that Hermione and Draco were dating. Hermione had recently broken up with Viktor, claiming he was a little possessive. Viktor had never forgiven her, and he decided that he was going to make her life miserable. _

"_Hermione Granger is the perfect woman for me," Viktor Krum thought to himself. "She's smart, beautiful, and she doesn't even know that she's pretty. She's not self absorbed, and she's one of the girls who can carry on an intellectual conversation."_

"_But Viktor, face it!" he scolded himself, "She vill never love you again. To ver, you are just some guy who took her to the Yule Ball and dated her a couple of times."_

"_If I can't have ver, then nobody can!" he exclaimed. He whispered a few words under his breath and pointed his wand at Hermione. She began to glow and suddenly, the light disappeared. _

_His work here was done. He had just cursed Hermione Granger so that she would have no magic anymore. Draco Malfoy would never fall for somebody who was Muggle-born and had no magic! _

"_Good-vie Hermi-o-niny." _

_He crept out of the room, and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. He mouthed "Thanks" to Blaise Zabini for helping him into Hogwarts, before running outside, past the Hogwarts grounds, and apparating home.

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **I hope this sounds interesting. The chapters will get longer and better. I hope you all like it! Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter1 of Immortal Love:**

**Summary: **I can't believe that idiot Krum cursed me! He was supposed to be my ex boyfriend. Now I can't regain my ability to perform magic until I find my true love. Oh great, I guess I'll find him after I date every guy on Earth!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

* * *

**Recap from Prologue:**

_He crept out of the room, and walked out of the Gryffindor common room. He mouthed "Thanks" to Blaise Zabini for helping him into Hogwarts, before running outside, past the Hogwarts grounds, and apparating home._

**_

* * *

_****Chapter1 of Immortal Love:**

Sunlight streamed in from the outside of my dormitory.

The curtain was pushed aside, thanks to Lavender Brown, and she and Parvati Patil were busy applying make-up.

It was a beautiful day; the birds were chirping in the pale blue sky, and there was not a hint of clouds.

"Come on Hermione! Wake up," squealed Lavender.

I groggily opened up my eyes, as if the effort were painful.

"It's way too early! Can I please sleep in?" I asked.

"What happened to the Hermione that would wake up way before the sun was up to do homework?" chimed in Parvati.

I rolled her eyes, "All right! You convinced me, I'm up..."

I rolled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom scratching my hair in a very un-ladylike manner.

"You look positively wonderful," said the mirror dryly.

* * *

Something was off. I couldn't place it, but ... I didn't feel like myself. It was as if a part of me were missing. 

I guess it's just because I stayed up too long last night playing Exploding Snap with my two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

I dismissed the thought of not being 'whole' and I started to brush my teeth.

I walked downstairs into the Gryffindor common room in my usual fashion – Hogwarts Robe and my bush brown hair.

I was greeted with the cries of "'Mione!" And I looked over to see my two friends.

"Hey Harry, hey Ron ... good morning," I said.

They replied a similar greeting and I asked them, "Do you feel weird?"

Ron looked at me and asked, "Are you feeling all right?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Never mind, let's go to the Great Hall and eat breakfast."

At the mention of the word breakfast, Ron's eyes lit up and he ran out of the common room, yelling, "Last one there is a rotten pumpkin pastry."

Harry and I looked at each other before rolling our eyes and hurrying to catch up to Ron.

Throughout my six years at Hogwarts –this was my seventh- Harry had always been the quieter, sensible, charming one. Ron on the other hand was goofy, yet he was irresistible. He could make anybody laugh in a matter of minutes.

I was quite sad to say that I was not chosen for Head Girl.

I had been expecting my badge, yet it did not come. I was a bit depressed, but Ron cheered me up.

Walking into the Great Hall, I quickly strode over to the Gryffindor table and slid into a seat next to Ron.

He was already stuffing his mouth with food.

"Ths goo," he said, pointing at some muffins.

I nodded, and turned to my own plate.

* * *

I headed into the Transfiguration room and took a seat at the front of the room. 

Professor McGonagall strode into the room, not wearing a smile, and set some books down onto her desk.

I have grown to respect Prof. McGonagall. She smiled when she was pleased, which was not very often. She did things by order, and she was very organized.

"Class," she said, after the late people had arrived, "today we will be changing a piece of rock into gold. Not real gold, but fool's gold."

Ron's smile faded as she said 'fool's gold.'

"Now, will you all repeat after me ... _Mutare petra ad aureus_. You will need to say this a couple of times before you may try on a rock."

I smiled, liking this assignment. I took a hold of my wand, but something felt off. Usually when I grabbed my wand, I would feel a sense of warmth, but today, it just felt like an ordinary wooden stick.

I looked up, confused, and saw that Harry was glancing at me, looking concerned.

"_What's wrong?" _he mouthed.

I shook my head and mouthed, _"Later."_

"Ms. Granger," said a voice.

I looked up into the stern eyes of Prof. McGonagall.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Would you please do a demonstration for the class?" she asked.

I looked around; confused ... suddenly it dawned on me. She wanted me to change the rock into gold.

I cleared my throat, and said in a clear voice, "_Mutare petra ad aureus._" Nothing happened.

The soft murmurs died down, and the class was silent.

I looked up, feeling dread in my eyes.

"Ms. Granger, please ... would you say it one more time."

I nodded, and this time, I focused my energy on the rock.

"_Mutare petra ad aureus." _

Again, nothing happened.

I felt anxious, and I stood up, "I ... I ..." and I blacked out.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **Hey all you readers out there! I hope I did not make you wait long for this chapter. I'm really sorry, but I had school, and ...it was really hectic, with all the homework, and I just wanted some time to sit down and focus only on this. Well, I found the time!

If you would like me to email you when I update, please leave your email address in a review.

**Latin translations:**

Mutare means change

_Petra: rock_

_Ad: to_

_Aureus: gold-colored_

Thank you for all your reviews! Please read and review like always.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of Immortal Love:**

**Summary: **I can't believe that idiot Krum cursed me! He was supposed to be my ex boyfriend. Now I can't regain my ability to perform magic until I find my true love. Oh great, I guess I'll find him after I date every guy on Earth!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 1:**

"Ms. Granger, please … would you say it one more time."

I nodded, and this time, I focused my energy on the rock.

"_Mutare petra ad aureus." _

Again, nothing happened.

I felt anxious, and I stood up, "I … I …" and I blacked out.

* * *

**Chapter 2 of Immortal Love: **

I awoke to the sounds of feet tapping, and anxious whispers.

"She's awake!" declared a relieved voice.

"Madame Pomfrey!" the same woman yelled.

Somebody entered my room and all of a sudden, a woman popped her head into my face.

"Ms. Granger, are you feeling all right?" she asked.

I nodded, trying to sit up.

"Oh no! You must not move your body. There is something that does not seem to appear right, but I assure you, I will find out what's wrong."

I cleared my throat, "What happened?" I asked in a croaky voice. I reached for a glass of water that was located next to the bed.

A deep voice came from my left.

"Perhaps I can explain Ms. Granger."

I shifted my body and I saw Professor Dumbledore looking at me with the same twinkling eyes from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"You see, it seems as though you have lost your ability to perform magic. The past few days, you have been out cold in the hospital."

I gasped; my hand quickly covered my mouth.

"We are not sure why, but like Madame Pomfrey has said, we will find out exactly what happened."

I could feel the tears that were starting to gather and come out any second.

I sniffed, holding it back in.

"Are you all right?" asked the concerned woman, Professor McGonagall.

"I'm … all right," my voice choked out.

"Since this school is for witches and wizards…" Professor Dumbledore said…

"Oh, you're not going to send me back home are you?" I asked, expecting the worst.

"Of course not! Professor McGonagall and I have thought about this for quite a while, and we both agreed that it would be a good idea if you stayed in one of the 'private' areas of Hogwarts."

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, not really getting it.

"What he means is, we'll give you non-magic work and you can work on it. It'll be like school, except you won't have a few subjects."

I nodded, "I understand."

"Good gracious Ms. Granger, no need to feel down! Care for a lemon drop?" he asked.

My gosh! How can the man think about candy at a time like this? This was my future he was not thinking about. How would I survive? How would I live?

"There are a couple of empty rooms that almost nobody knows about. If you agree, I will bring you there personally, and you will stay there, working on your studies. Food will be brought to you … unless you want to go to the Great Hall, and your room will contain everything you need," concluded Dumbledore.

"Okay," I said, slowly.

"Good! I'll bring you there in a couple of minutes."

"Albus! You didn't tell her," said Professor McGonagall, whispering quite loudly.

"Right, you see … I said that there were a couple of rooms available, but what I meant was that there was only one. The rest of them are being remodeled. I must say, it's a big task, so it'll take quite a while for it to be finished."

I frowned, wondering why Professor McGonagall seemed quite upset.

"That room is already occupied," said Professor McGonagall in a flat voice.

"What?" I said aloud.

"We don't have any where else to put you … unless you want to go back home…" said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.

"It's all right, I'll stay. Um, whose in the room?"

After a few seconds of awkward silence, he said, "Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

I numbly followed Dumbledore down the long corridors of Hogwarts. I did not realize where I was going, for I was busy looking at the ground. There were dark green tiles that led me towards my room.

"Ms. Granger, here we are," he said, cheerfully beckoning towards my room.

"I want you to understand," he said, "I do not want anybody knowing where you are. That includes Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. When I said that you could eat in the Great Hall, I'm sorry but that is not possible. If they know where you are, then soon the whole school will know. If they know, then Mr. Malfoy's whereabouts might be discovered. I will send Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley an owl telling them that you are safe, but not here at the moment."

I nodded.

"Headmaster?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"Why _is_ Malfoy living here?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. It is up to him if he wants you to know."

I nodded again.

"Now, I shall leave you. You have your homework and all your clothing?"

I glanced down at my suitcases, "Yes."

"Very well. I hope you have a wonderful time," he said, his eyes twinkling.

He patted me on the shoulder and walked briskly back towards his office.

I sighed as I looked at the wall that was supposed to be blocking my room.

"Er … open sesame?" I asked, not knowing what to say.

The wall did not move.

"Gryffindor pride?" I asked again.

The wall did not budge.

After trying for more than five minutes, I sighed again, and put my hand on the wall, preparing to bang on it.

It began to fade, and pretty soon, instead of a wall, there was a hallway.

So the wall recognized the touch of the owner!

I grabbed my suitcases, and walked down the hall, smiling as the torches lit up.

I walked into the open room, and there was the most beautiful room I have ever seen.

The walls were decorated with dark green wallpaper and silver stars were twinkling merrily upon it. The couches were black and the carpet was gold and maroon. The colors matched perfectly, and I gasped as I walked further into the room.

Inside of the tower, was the most amazing room I had ever saw. It was a library, filled with books. It was smaller than the Hogwarts library, yet I smiled as I walked inside.

Just as I was about to plop myself into a couch that was in the center of the library, there came a voice … under me.

"Mudblood?"

I whipped my body around and saw that Malfoy had planted himself in one of the couches.

This was the first time I had ever seen a look of confusion on his face. Normally, it would be calm and guarded.

"Ferret," I answered, trying not to show that he had hurt me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I laughed cruelly.

"You don't know?" I asked.

His face was blank.

"You really don't know?" I asked again, feeling really confused.

He shook his head.

"Where have you been the last couple of days?" I demanded, partially curious, and partially because I wanted to bug the heck out of him.

His face hardened and he closed his book before standing up.

"That's none of your business," he said, before walking calmly out of the library, leaving me to stare at his back.

He was still the same Malfoy that I had known the past six years at Hogwarts. His hair was golden yellow, and his eyes were still gray. He was tall, very tall, and he was also very muscular. Though he was hot, his attitude had not changed. He was the same insufferable git as he was before.

I walked out of the library and turned towards the left.

I walked past a door that read "Draco's Room" and came to one that read, "Hermione's Room."

I placed my hand on it and the door opened.

I smiled to myself. It was a quaint room, yet it was all white.

I remembered Dumbledore telling me that if I named two colors, the room would change into the colors. He probably had to change a lot because I couldn't do magic anymore.

"Perfect," I said to myself, turning my room to maroon and gold.

"You call this perfect?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Malfoy looking at my room with a face of disdain.

"Yes, I do call this perfect," I replied, "Is that a problem for you?"

"Yeah, I don't like it," and he said a spell and my room changed into Slytherin colors.

My mouth opened in shock, and I said another spell to change my room back, but nothing happened.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel dizzy, "Oh, yeah … I can't do magic anymore," I said to myself.

Malfoy looked surprised that I did not switch my room back to the original colors.

"Aren't you going to change it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Obviously nobody remembered to clue him in on what had happened to me.

I forced a smirk on my face and said, "Of course, but I want you out of my room first," and I pushed him out.

After I slammed the door shut on Malfoy, I locked it using the chain, and I jumped on my comfy bed.

* * *

_"I wonder what's wrong with the Mudblood," _Draco wondered to himself.

_"She seems a lot different, even though she still has the busy hair."_

He went into his room and smiled at the Slytherin colors.

_"Perhaps she really likes the green and silver of her room."_

Draco shrugged and thought to himself, _"Who cares? Why am I even thinking about the Mudblood right now?"_

* * *

"Granger!" shouted Malfoy, pounding on my door.

I rolled my eyes, as I painfully lifted my head from the book I was reading.

"What?" I shouted back.

"It's time for dinner! Get your bum out of your room."

"Why should I listen to you? You've always been a jerk to me," I said, mumbling to myself.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm coming."

I opened the door and found myself face to face with my enemy.

"What do you want?"

"Dinner."

"Then why don't you go get it?"

Malfoy sighed, "If only it were that easy. This tower is enchanted to serve us food if we sit down together at the table. Without me, you cannot eat and vice versa."

"Oh," I said, walking towards the dining room.

There was a table for two and I sat down.

Malfoy and I looked at our plates expectantly, and sure enough, food magically appeared.

After a couple moments of silence, Malfoy said, "So, why are you in this tower anyway?"

I looked up from my sandwich.

"Why are _you_ here?" I asked him, trying to avoid the question.

"Hey, come on, I asked you first!" he protested.

"So?"

Malfoy smirked, "You must've done something bad, huh? Fess up, what did you do with Potty and the Weasel?"

I scowled, "Shut up Ferret. Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

He immediately stopped scowling and his eyes looked guarded.

"_That_ is none of your business, like I already said."

"Neither is the one about me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

We returned to our meal in silence and I quickly finished. I headed to my room, and Malfoy called in a teasing voice, "You forgot your dessert."

I felt my shoulders sag and I turned to look at my plate.

Low and behold, there was a slice of chocolate cake that looked delicious.

But the thought of sitting with Malfoy for a couple of more minutes was horrifying. I snatched to plate that held the cake and quickly walked to my room.

* * *

"Mm," I said to myself, eating the cake.

It tasted so good.

"I'm guessing that the cake tastes good."

I looked up, "Why are you always appearing out of nowhere? Do you enjoy making my life miserable?" I asked him.

"Of course I do," he said, and he smirked.

I rolled my eyes, and turned back to my cake.

"Can you please leave? I want to enjoy my dessert by myself."

Malfoy shrugged, "Then why don't you go out to eat it?"

I glared at him, "This is my room!"

"And your point is?" he asked, raising his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

I shook my head and walked past him and headed outside to the "Common Room."

I settled myself on a couch and started to finish my dessert.

Malfoy followed me and sat down across from me.

"So, the Mudblood from Gryffindor didn't change a bit, huh?"

I felt my blood start to boil, but I bid myself to remain calm.

"And neither did the bastard from Slytherin," I said, smirking back at him.

"Ouch, that hurt!" he said, pretending to fall back.

"Come on, tell me why you're here. Did Potty and Weasel betray you? Or did you realize that they just liked you because you helped them on their homework."

This time, I couldn't control my anger.

"Shut up you jerk. Why are you such an idiot all the time?" I stood up.

"You're turning more and more like your father everyday. It amazes me to still see you in Hogwarts. I thought by now that you would be a Death Eater."

What I said must have infuriated Malfoy more than I had thought because he stood up quickly and walked right up to my face.

We were not even a millimeter apart, and he bent down, his breath on my face.

"Never say that I am like my father."

His eyes seemed to stay on mine, and then just as suddenly as he came towards me, he turned and walked back to his room.

He closed the door and slammed it shut.

I sat back on the couch; my chocolate cake lay forgotten.

_"What's gotten into him?" _

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please read and review! 


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of Immortal Love:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

**Summary:** I can't believe that idiot Krum cursed me! He was supposed to be my ex boyfriend. Now I can't regain my ability to perform magic until I find my true love. Oh great, I guess I'll find him after I date ever guy on Earth!

**

* * *

****Recap from Chapter 2:**

"Never say that I am like my father."

His eyes seemed to stay on mine, and then just as suddenly as he came towards me, he turned and walked back to his room.

He closed the door and slammed it shut.

I sat back on the couch; my chocolate cake lay forgotten.

"_What's gotten into him?"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 of Immortal Love:**

It was around eight in the morning when I heard the sounds of somebody pounding on my door.

"Get up, Granger! It's already eight o' clock and I want to have my breakfast!"

I rolled on over and stuffed my head under my pillow.

The pounding did not stop.

"Shut up Malfoy! Can't you see that I'm trying to sleep?" I yelled.

"I don't care. But I need you to be sitting at the table in order for me to have breakfast!" came the reply.

I gave a frustrated groan and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! But quit pounding on my door!" I yelled back.

I rolled out of bed and messily rubbed my head and walked outside.

Malfoy smirked, "Wow, you sure didn't change."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "See for yourself..."

I walked back into my room, and frowned.

My hair was messily strewn all over the place. And because I had bushy brown hair, it looked even bushier, if that made sense.

I had a few creases in my face from my pillow, and I could see why Malfoy had made that comment. The pajama's I was wearing were pink with little bears on them.

My grandma had given it to me!

I simply rolled my eyes again, and pretended not to care. I walked back outside, and settled myself at the breakfast nook.

"You're not going to change?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No, why should I? It's not like I have anybody to impress do I?" I asked.

"Aw, Granger. That hurt," he said, pretending as if I struck him.

"Good." I looked away, and he began eating.

* * *

_Dear Ms. Granger:_

_I would like you to work on some Arithmancy and also some Ancient Ruins. If you need any help, I am sure Mr. Malfoy will be willing to give a helping hand. I hope everything is all right between the two of you. Not only is this a good chance for you two to become friends, but it is also a good chance to show inter-house relationship and become best friends. _

_Speaking of best friends, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are under the impression that you had to attend to some private family business. They will not be able to contact you until the Professors and I find a cure. This is to assure you for safety. I do not want Voldemort finding out that you have no magic and coming to hurt you. I hope all is well._

_-Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Along with the letter, Dumbledore had sent me a couple of worksheets. I went to my room and took my Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins books out of my trunk and headed back into the foyer to start my work.

I was sitting at my desk, when Malfoy plopped down in the chair next to me.

"So, Granger, why are you here?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "It's no good asking. I won't tell ... not unless you tell me first," I said, smirking. Two can play this game.

"Granger, you know I will not tell you. And you also know that sooner or later I will find out."

"I'll settle for later Malfoy. Now go away, don't you have work to do?" I asked.

He smirked back at me, and replied, "Finished it. I am faster than _some_ people."

I sighed, and turned back to my work.

Guys...

* * *

It was in the mid afternoon when from in the fireplace, Professor Dumbledore's head popped up.

"Ms. Granger," he said, acknowledging me.

I nodded back and Dumbledore looked over at Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy ... I know that you can not leave this tower like Ms. Granger, but can you please excuse us?"

Malfoy shrugged, but he walked into his room.

As soon as his door slammed shut, Dumbledore looked over at me and said, "Ms. Granger ... Madame Pompfrey and Professor Sprout have found out why you are unable to perform magic. You see, it is the _Nullus Veneficus Curse._It seems that somebody approached you when you were sleeping and put a curse on you."

"What does it do?" I asked, in a worried tone of voice.

Normally, I would've known, but lately, I had not been in a reading mood.

"You cannot perform magic until you are kissed by your true love ... or until you find your true love."

I gasped, "But that can take years!"

"Yes, and I am sorry that it has happened to you," said Dumbledore looking apologetic.

"Isn't there a counter-spell?" I asked frantically.

I _needed _my magic. More than he could know.

"No, many wizards and witches have tried, but none have worked. I am sorry, but you will have to stay here. Hopefully you can find your true love," he said, with a twinkle in his eye ... again.

Darn that old man!

I saw Dumbledore look back, and when he looked at me again, he said, "Do you have any questions you want to ask me? I have to go shortly."

I racked my brain for a question, but I could not find one.

"Why is Malfoy here?" I asked.

Dumbledore gave a low chuckle, "I'm sorry but that is confidential. He will have to tell you. He doesn't know why you're here either. But ... I'm sure you'll find your true love sooner than you think." And with that, he disappeared.

What the heck did he mean?

I was into my thoughts that I did not hear the door open.

"So, you can't perform magic," said Malfoy smirking.

I looked up.

_Oh, crap. _

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I'm terribly sorry for this short chapter, but I have had loads of homework. I will try to update sooner!Please read and review.

**Latin Translations:**

Nullus : not

Veneficus : magical or relating to magic


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 of Immortal Love:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

**Summary: **I can't believe that idiot Krum cursed me! He was supposed to be my ex boyfriend. Now I can't regain my ability to perform magic until I find my true love. Oh great, I guess I'll find him after I date ever guy on Earth!

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 3: **

I was into my thoughts that I did not hear the door open.

"So, you can't perform magic," said Malfoy smirking.

I looked up.

_Oh, crap._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 of Immortal Love: **

"Malfoy," I hissed aloud.

"Haha, is that why you're here? You can't do magic? You're so pathetic…" he trailed off.

I was so angry that he had found out _my _secret that I stood up and walked over to him.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"You know, it's pathetic really. Mudblood Granger is turning into, just a regular Muggle. You can't do anything without your magic. Maybe that's why you're so scared!" he said, smirking.

Before I knew it, my right hand came up and smacked him hard across his right cheek.

I glared at him and I could feel myself start to cry.

I ran to my room before I could give Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing he saw me cry.

I slammed the door hard, and curled up into a ball once I jumped onto my bed.

Once again, Malfoy the Ferret was right. That _was _the reason why I was taking this loss of magic so hard.

I didn't have anything … anything that anybody else wanted. Nothing _but _my magical skills! And now that that was taken away from me, I was a nobody.

I know that I sounded pathetic, but … it was true.

I was not pretty like Lavender Brown and I didn't have a boyfriend that I could flaunt off. I was not a Pureblood like Pansy Parkinson. I was not rich like Draco Malfoy.

I was ordinary looking, was single, and I always _was _single. I was a Muggle-born, and I came from a normal family.

Harry and Ron were probably my friends because of my magical ability. Always, they were asking me for help and whether their essay sounded good. I felt like a third wheel every time they would date. Of course, they would invite me to come along, but who would want to be the fifth wheel?

I don't even know when I started to become so shallow. Hermione Granger … every time my name was mentioned during Hogwarts, everybody would say "the smartest girl in Hogwarts" or "best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

Never, was I "the pretty girl" or …

Actually, I think that I became so insecure when Harry and Ron started to date other girls. That was in the sixth year, when all the girls had noticed my two best friends and my two best friends had noticed all the girls.

They didn't notice _me_, but why would they?

Soon, they would be out every night, and though Ron was a Prefect, he would still be coming in late. I started to worry that I wouldn't have any friends, and so I buried myself into my work.

The tears kept coming down my cheeks.

I grew tired, and I guess I fell asleep because when I woke up, and looked at the clock, it was seven at night.

Malfoy didn't wake me up for lunch, so I guess he was feeling a bit guilty for making me cry.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning to hear the sounds of birds chirping cheerfully outside. Not that I could see it, for Dumbledore had to put me inside a room with Malfoy that had absolutely _no_ windows. 

Quickly, I rolled on out of bed and I walked into the bathroom.

A half hour later, I was out of my room and seated on the table eagerly waiting for my breakfast, since I had not eaten since yesterday's breakfast.

Malfoy was seated comfortably on his side of the table, and when I took my seat, the food sprang up.

We both ate in silence, while I was thinking what Harry and Ron were up to. Did they miss me? Did they …

"Granger?"

My head snapped up and I glared into Malfoy's cool gray eyes.

"What do you want?" I snapped, angry to be taken out of my daydream.

"Nothing from you!" he smirked, "And I just wanted to…"

"To what? Apologize?" I asked, "I thought that Malfoys' never apologized to _anybody_. Especially to somebody like a Mudblood."

He tried not to wince, but I saw it.

"What? Do you not like that name?"

"Sorry about yesterday," he muttered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"You enjoy making me suffer do you?" he hissed.

"Of course. Every minute you're suffering, I am happier."

"I said that I was sorry," he repeated, through gritted teeth.

"Well, I don't accept your apology. You just enjoy making people's lives difficult. Do you ever wonder what would happen if you were the one being teased? It's not so funny anymore is it?" I asked.

"I don't need this," he said, standing up from the table, throwing down his napkin.

"And neither do I!" I huffed, before walking into the Common Room.

I planted myself in one of the red comfy couches before promptly falling back asleep.

* * *

"_That stupid Mudblood!" _thought Draco, as his fists curled up in frustration. 

"_Nobody has ever made me so angry!"_ he thought, as he angrily strode into his room.

"_I hate her! That … argh!" _he thought.

"I apologized, and who rejects an apology? A stupid idiotic Mudblood like her! Is it my fault that she's so stupid?"

Draco paced back and forth in his room, and he was about to read Hogwarts, a History for about the fifth time, when he heard some noises outside.

"What the heck is that?" he asked aloud.

He walked outside, and couldn't help but smirk at the site of the poor Gryffindor thrashing in her sleep.

"I should wake her … but after she yelled at me, I don't think I will!"

He sat down on one of the dark green couches opposite Granger and 'enjoyed the show'.

* * *

"You are such a disappointment. Ms. Granger, I expected more from you! I cannot believe that you would … I can't believe it." 

_As I looked into Professor McGonagall's stern face, I felt the tears well up into my eyes. _

_I had disappointed her. _

_I didn't mean to hit Malfoy in the face. After all, he deserved it! For somebody so handsome, it was unbelievable of what words that could come out of his mouth._

"_But! Professor McGonagall! He started it!"_

"_I will not have any of that. I saw you hit him and I did not see him hit you or threaten you."_

_I stared at my shoes and could feel Malfoy smirking at me._

"_Fifty points off of Gryffindor, and detention for a week."_

_I looked over at Harry and Ron, expecting them to be smiling sympathetically or smiling that I hit Malfoy, but they were both frowning._

_After Professor McGonagall left, I walked to Harry and Ron._

"_I can't believe that she took off fifty points!"_

"_Well, Hermione, you did deserve it," said Ron coldly._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You punched him! He didn't do anything."_

_I started to grow angry, and before I could do anything, Harry and Ron shook their heads and walked off._

"_But! It … it wasn't my fault!" I wailed._

_I started to cry, and I stomped the floor like an angry child. It was all Malfoy's fault._

"_This is all your fault Malfoy!" I screamed, as tears ran down my face._

_I looked over at him, and surprisingly, he was not looking angry. In fact, he was looking bemused and confused and he walked slowly to me._

"_Don't touch me!" I shouted. I pulled out my wand._

"_I can … hex you!"_

"_Granger … wake up!" he said._

"_What do you mean wake up? Are you trying to tell me that I'm in a dream? That won't work. This is your entire fault! I lost my two best friends and I lost the respect from my favorite teacher."_

"_Wake up!" _

"_Hermione!"_

I blinked and I realized that I was staring into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" I said, as I sat up.

"Where am I?"

"The last time I checked, you were inside a secret tower with me because you lost all your magical ability. It was really quite funny watching you yell at the air."

He did an imitation of me in a falsetto voice.

"_Malfoy! This is all your fault!" _

I couldn't help but turn red as I realized how horribly pathetic I looked.

"Shut up."

"You know, if I didn't wake you up, who knows what you'd be doing. You probably would be all over me, because I am so sexy."

I turned red again, as an image of Draco Malfoy popped into my head.

"Did I embarrass the little girl?" he asked, smirking.

"Ugh! You're insufferable!"

"Don't I know it!" he said, grinning a bit cheekily.

"You ought to smile more often. It suits you," I said, before I could realize what I was saying.

He raised an eyebrow.

I clamped a hand over my mouth and I ran into my room.

"Forget what I said, and I still hate you!" I shouted, before I closed the door to my room.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry that I took so long to update! Please forgive me! And, I was going to make Hermione more mad in this chapter, but I guess it didn't really work out. I was feeling a bit depressed and I guess my mood reflected onto what I was writing. Well, Hermione will be much more happy and feisty in the next few chapters. Oh yes, and the italics were part of Hermione's dream.

Thank you to everybody who reviewed. Please read and review this chapter!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 of Immortal Love:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

**Summary: **I can't believe that idiot Krum cursed me! He was supposed to be my ex boyfriend. Now I can't regain my ability to perform magic until I find my true love. Oh great, I guess I'll find him after I date ever guy on Earth!

* * *

**Recap from Chapter 4:**

"Ugh! You're insufferable!"

"Don't I know it!" he said, grinning a bit cheekily.

"You ought to smile more often. It suits you," I said, before I could realize what I was saying.

He raised an eyebrow.

I clamped a hand over my mouth and I ran into my room.

"Forget what I said, and I still hate you!" I shouted, before I closed the door to my room.

* * *

**Chapter 5 of Immortal Love:**

I slammed the door closed, leaning against it, breathing heavily.

Malfoy could make me _so_ mad at times. It seemed like he knew all the right buttons to push that would tick me off!

I closed my eyes, and counted to ten before calmly opening the door and walking back out into the Common Room.

Malfoy was sprawled out on the couch. He opened his eyes and eyed me coolly.

"Miss me Granger?" he drawled.

"You wish," I replied, glaring at him before turning towards the shelves of books that were next to me.

I couldn't help but smile at the sight of books.

"Aw, look here! I wonder what Potter and Weasley would say when they find out that the Mudblood here is in love with books," crooned Malfoy.

I flinched when he said that word, but I pretended to not hear it.

He went on, "But then again, they probably will dump you because you can't do magic anymore. It's a known fact to everybody that they only hang out with you because you help them with their homework. I can't even imagine why they _pretend_ to be friends with you!"

I took a book out of the bookshelf and quickly walked into my room.

"Don't you want to say good night to me?" he asked, walking behind me.

I turned around and snorted at him, "I wonder why anybody would ever love the little Death Eater," and I shut the door, hard, in his face.

I planted myself onto my big, and comfy bed and opened the book that was next to me.

The book, _About the Nullus Veneficus Curse and other Curses,_ sounded very interesting to read, but I couldn't focus on it.

I hated that Draco Malfoy knew my secret and knew why I was here in this Tower. Stuck. Living with him, and his big ego.

I know that Dumbledore wanted me here, so no Slytherin would find out I did not have magical abilities. If they found out, the information could get to Voldemort and he might kidnap me and use me against Harry. But why did Dumbledore make me live here with a _pureblood jerk!_

It wasn't fair! Then again, life never was fair.

I flipped the book open to a random page and found an interesting paragraph.

_The Nullus Veneficus Curse is a very advanced curse. The giver of the curse must be an advanced wizard or witch, or else the curse may be backfired and the giver would be infected with the curse instead. This curse has been used since the early 1600's, yet there has been no cure unless the person who is affected by the curse gets kissed by their one true love. _

_However, there is a potion that may be brewed to find out who inflicted the curse. All it takes is…_

My eyes brightened. Of course! Snape had taught me that potion in my sixth year. Why in the world did I not remember it?

It was very simple to make, and all I would need were a few ingredients from Dumbledore. I'll ask him tomorrow.

Why would anybody want to curse me? I didn't do anything hurtful. I couldn't think of one person who hated me, besides the Slytherins. But I highly doubt that anyone of them would do this to me.

_Though there are many people out in the world who may be your one true love, most likely the person is already in your life. You may not realize it, but they could be standing right in front of you! Many of the cursed have died without their magic because of their ignorance. This curse, though very hurtful, is also a good lesson to the cursed. They find their true love and learn a lesson _on_ love. _

I snorted, but I couldn't help smiling. Who was my true love? The book said that they could be right in front of me…

I walked to the door and yanked it open.

Whoa! There standing in front of me was Malfoy with his hand right in front of my face.

"What do you want?" I asked.

He sneered, "It's not like I want to _see_ you. I just wanted to eat…"

I smirked, "Well, I'm not hungry, so I guess you'll have to wait."

He grabbed me by the shoulders and said, "I'm hungry Granger. I will eat when I want, so you better sit at the table now."

My eyes widened with fear. All of a sudden, it seemed as if Draco's figure turned into Lucius, his father.

I whimpered, not helping it, "Lu … Lucius?"

At the sound of his father's name, he snapped and he released my shoulders. He blinked and held his hand up to his face.

He seemed as if he were in a trance and I rolled my eyes, my fears forgotten.

"Malfoy?" I asked, snapping my fingers in front of his face.

He stared at me for a minute, and I started to feel self-conscious. I started to blush without knowing it.

"Draco, my name's Draco," he said.

"Uh, okay…"

I walked over to the library and put the book back into its rightful place, before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Uh, Malf… I mean, Dra … Draco?" I asked. Saying his name would take some getting used to.

"What?" he asked. He put down his hands and stared at me.

"Dinner?" I asked, beckoning at his chair.

"Oh," he walked over to his chair and he sat down.

The food appeared right away, and I forgot about how Malf… I mean Draco annoyed me. I was hungry and so I started to eat.

"Hungry are you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So?"

"Never seen a Mudblood so hungry…" he smirked.

This time, I couldn't help it.

"What the freak is your problem? You tell me to call you Draco, but you can't seem to call me by my name! My name's Hermione! Not Mudblood, not Granger." By this time, I was crying, but I did not realize it.

Tears ran down my cheeks, and I grabbed the knife that was resting next to my spoon.

I walked over to him and cut myself.

"Look, does this look like mud to you? No! I'm as pureblood as you! But why can't you seem to get that into your thick head?"

My arm started to hurt, and I looked down, and gasped, seeing a load of blood come out of my cut.

Before I knew it, I fainted.

* * *

Draco stood there.

He couldn't believe that he had shook the Mudblood and now she had cut herself.

Right when Hermione fell, he reached down and caught her, by instinct.

He glanced at her wound and winced. It must've been deep because there was a lot of blood coming out and she fainted from the lack of blood.

What he couldn't believe was that her blood was red. It was as red as his and yet, his father had always told him that Mudbloods had mud as blood.

He carried her easily to her room and laid her gently on her bed.

He conjured up some towels, water, and bandages.

As he cleansed her wound, his eyes happened to glance at her face.

She looked … _beautiful._

Draco could have slapped himself. A Mudblood? Beautiful? His father would have him kicked out of his family and beheaded!

Yet, looking at Granger left him a sense of peace and calamity. Her hair was tied with a rubber band and some wisps of brown frizzy hair lay in her face.

Draco's hand moved on its own as it gently swept the hair out of her eyes.

He applied the bandage to her arm and pulled the bedcovers over her.

As he walked out of her room, he gave into the urge to look at Granger, and he stared at her again.

"Good night, _Hermione_," he whispered, before disappearing back to his own room.

* * *

When I woke up, my arm felt sore. I was in my bed, I could tell, and I opened my eyes. My arm was wrapped up carefully and I knew that Draco must've done this.

I walked to his room, and knocked.

Thanking people was something my parents had taught me to do. I could never feel comfortable unless I thanked the person who was doing an act of kindness towards me.

"What?" asked an unkind voice.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

Draco sighed loudly, and he walked over to the door and pulled it open.

"What do you want Granger?" he asked.

I took in the sight of Malfoy dressed in boxers and a long white t-shirt. His hair was ruffled, and I had to fight the urge to smooth it down.

"Did you come to look at me?" he asked, amused.

I snapped out of my trance and scowled at him.

"No! I came to say thank you for helping me bandage up my arm even though it was your fault. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to go change."

I walked away, but he caught me by my good arm.

"Wait, Granger."

"What?" I asked, in an exasperated sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry for calling you a Mudblood. I didn't mean it."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure you didn't. Did seeing my pain wake you up? I didn't cut myself for your benefit! I did it for mine. I hate feeling sorry for myself. I just hope one day you'll understand. My life isn't as perfect as yours. I may not be rich, not as pretty, but I cherish what I have and I'm proud to be a Muggle born," I said, my eyes flashing.

I turned away and the next words he said were so soft, I could barely hear it.

"I'm not perfect, Granger."

"What?" I asked, again.

"I said, I'm not perfect. You think you know everything don't you? I see you walking around with your crappy friends. You three think you have everything in life. You're all oblivious to the real world. You think I have parents who love me? No, I don't. My life isn't as easy as it seems. I get _beat_ by my _father_ if I get insufficient grades! He hits me every time I do something that doesn't please him. Do you think I want to be a Death Eater! I don't even want to follow somebody's orders! I want to live my life as my own but my idiot father doesn't want that! He used to love my mother and me, but now it seems as if he only loves Voldemort. You don't know how many nights I couldn't sleep because I was under the Cruciatus Curse! I get beat when I don't beat _your _grades. You may think my life is perfect but it isn't!" he shouted.

I couldn't believe it! All this time…

"Draco?" I asked.

"I never knew. Is that why you're here?" I continued.

"Yes, I told Dumbledore and he put me here so I don't have to join Voldemort. My father has no idea where I am."

"I'm sorry. I really am!" I started to cry again. I could get so emotional sometimes!

"But how about your mother?" I asked.

"What about her? She's a freakin' coward! She's scared to disobey Lucius so now she's at his beck and call. No matter how much she hates it. Lucius is proud that Narcissa is scared of him. He uses that to his advantage and makes her sit in while he hurts me. If Lucius hits me, she can't stop him because he'll hit her. I don't have a mother. A mother is somebody who protects her children, but my mom can't even stand up to her husband. She doesn't defend me. Sometimes I want to just kill myself."

"But she seems so calm and collected! Like at the Quidditch World Cup, the summer before fourth year!" I said, not wanting to believe him.

"You'd think that wouldn't you?" he asked, "She was under the Imperius Curse."

"Draco, I'm sorry. If you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you…" I said.

Draco looked up and the frightened child look in his eye was gone. Instead, it was replaced with the old Draco Malfoy's expression: cold and a barrier was up letting no emotion get past.

"I don't need your pity, Granger," he said coldly, before shutting the door on me.

How dare he? He tells me his whole life story and then shuts me out of his life?

Well Draco Malfoy, this isn't over. Not at all.

You think I am some girl who will give up? No, I will help you until the very end…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whew, that was tiring! I hope you liked it. I was getting into an angst-y mood and all this just poured out of my fingers without realizing it. I'm quite proud of this chapter and I hope you will all like it also.

I'm sorry for updating so late, but I had finals this week and I was really stressed out. I hope you all like it! Nine pages. Haha, and I was going to stop at page 6, but I figured that I ought to make it up to you all.

If you're wondering why Draco's there it's because he doesn't want to be a Death Eater. He's warming up to Hermione and hopefully they'll become better friends.

Please read and review!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 of Immortal Love:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

**Summary: **I can't believe that idiot Krum cursed me! He was supposed to be my ex boyfriend. Now I can't regain my ability to perform magic until I find my true love. Oh great, I guess I'll find him after I date ever guy on Earth!

**

* * *

**

**Recap from Chapter 5:**

"I don't need your pity, Granger," he said coldly, before shutting the door on me.

How dare he? He tells me his whole life story and then shuts me out of his life?

Well Draco Malfoy, this isn't over. Not at all.

You think I am some girl who will give up? No, I will help you until the very end…

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 of Immortal Love: **

The next day, when Dumbledore appeared in the fireplace, I immediately asked him about the potion that could reverse the spell, which was placed, on me.

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Yes, I too have heard about that spell. However, the last time I checked, it was banned because it did not work. The girl who used it died a very horrible death."

I gasped, "_Died?" _

"Yes, she died, I'm afraid. The only cure is kissing your true love … Perhaps if you open your eyes a little more, you'll find that finding your true love is not that hard. In fact, he may be standing right in front of you for all you know!" Dumbledore chuckled, and he was gone from the fireplace.

I turned around and immediately, Draco's tall figure was upon me.

"Malfoy! What the heck are you doing?" I asked.

"Poor Granger," he crooned, "No hope in finding your true love because one look at you and all the guys flee."

"Piss off!" I said, and I stormed off into my room.

I heard him faintly call, "Too bad you're so ugly Granger…"

* * *

Did I ever tell you how much I _hated _Malfoy? I hate his guts. Well, okay, he may be very cute … er, very _hot _but still, I hate him.

I opened my door and went outside to work on my Ancient Ruins. I sat down in my chair, and took out my quill and a fresh bottle of black ink and began translating a poem that Dumbledore gave me a couple of days ago.

I felt somebody breathe onto my back, and I immediately groaned.

"Malfoy, go away!" I hissed.

"No."

"Then stop bothering me!"

"Didn't I tell you to call me Draco?" he asked, twirling a strand of my bushy brown hair in between his fingers.

"Stop! So, don't like having the same last name as Daddy Dearest?" I cooed sarcastically.

His gray eyes hardened, and he took a threatening step towards me, "Shut your mouth. You don't know anything…"

"Then quit teasing me and making me mad Malfoy!" I screamed.

"You think you're so _good_, don't you?" he sneered.

With a flick of his wrist, he pushed over the jar of ink onto my carefully written and thoughtfully planned out Ancient Ruins homework.

If there is one thing that makes me mad, it's redoing perfectly good homework.

I wanted to slap him, but I held the urge and instead, _to my horror, _tears started to leak out of my eyes. Frustrated, I brushed them away.

"You know what, Malfoy?" I asked him, "I hate you. And worst of all, I _pity _you. You have such a pathetic life and horrible parents. When I compare myself to you, I actually think that I have a better life than you. Even though I don't have my magic now, at least I have my dignity and I know that I have a good family."

He took a step back and said, "I'm going to get you for that Granger. Somehow … someway … but you're going to regret saying that."

He paused as he drew in a breath.

"You should be happy that you're not a guy … I would have killed you right away."

He turned around and plopped himself down onto the couch.

The couch squeaked as he sat upon it, and if the situation weren't so deathly scary, I would have laughed.

"Malfoy…" I hesitantly said.

He made a big show as to look everywhere but me.

Humph! Two could play this game…

I grabbed the closest thing that was next to me, which happened to be a pillow, and hurled it across the room at Malfoy.

It hit him dead in the head and I smiled … well sneered.

"_Never mess with Hermione Granger…_" I hissed, and I walked into my room, banging the door shut.

* * *

I woke up the next day bright and early.

As I walked out into the kitchen in my pajamas, I realized that Malfoy had fallen asleep on the couch.

I sighed, and immediately felt guilty. After all, it was my fault he was on the couch. I had probably provoked him so much, that he fumed on the couch until he fell asleep.

I walked into my room, and grabbed a big, heavy, and warm blanket that had the Gryffindor seal emblazoned onto it, and gently placed it on top of the shivering blond.

Malfoy could look really sweet and innocent while he was sleeping. Without knowing what I was doing, I planted a soft kiss on Dra… I mean Malfoy's forehead.

I snapped back and blushed. Thank goodness he wasn't awake!

Then all of a sudden, I heard _him_ speak …

"Did you miss me _that _much?"

My whole face started to heat up and I planted my eyes firmly on the floor.

"_Hermione…_" he breathed.

My eyes looked into his gray eyes, and I saw _longing _in them. Realizing that I was staring at him, his eyes immediately narrowed before he looked away. When he planted his eyes back on me, he had the cold gray eyes he had always had.

I started to stutter, "Uh … Mal… Dray… I … I can explain!" I gasped.

He raised one eyebrow.

"Really now? Then explain to me that kiss…" he said, giving a yawn.

"I'm sorry for kissing you Malfoy. It was an accident and I never should have done it. It won't happen again…" I blurted out in one breath.

"An accident, huh?" he asked.

I nodded.

Draco … _Malfoy_ stood up and looked at me … "So that kiss was an accident?" he asked.

I nodded again, not trusting my voice.

My heart was screaming _"No! I wanted to kiss you! You're so freakin' hot…" _

"I see," he said icily, and he walked back into his room.

"By the way, Granger, thank you for the blanket. It was good while it lasted…" he laughed.

What have I done? One minute he was yelling at me. The next minute I was kissing him. And then we're back to the yelling again. What is wrong with me?

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello, I'm so sorry for the long update. It's been quite awhile, hasn't it? Lately, I've been really pressured by the swimming practices, homework, school in general and all. I haven't had the chance for myself to take a break.

Please read and review.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 of Immortal Love:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter.

**Summary:** I can't believe that idiot Krum cursed me! He was supposed to be my ex boyfriend. Now I can't regain my ability to perform magic until I find my true love. Oh great, I guess I'll find him after I date ever guy on Earth!

* * *

**Recap of Chapter 6: **

Draco … _Malfoy_ stood up and looked at me … "So that kiss was an accident?" he asked.

I nodded again, not trusting my voice.

My heart was screaming _"No! I wanted to kiss you! You're so freakin' hot…" _

"I see," he said icily, and he walked back into his room.

"By the way, Granger, thank you for the blanket. It was good while it lasted…" he laughed.

What have I done? One minute he was yelling at me. The next minute I was kissing him. And then we're back to the yelling again. What is wrong with me?

* * *

**Chapter 7 of Immortal Love: **

My head was spinning. There was absolutely nothing to do in the tower! I was bored; so bored that I was willing to do almost anything to get a book to read. I'd read every single book in the library of the tower, and now, I had nothing to do.

I went outside into the Common Room and found Draco sitting on a couch, reading.

He was reading _25 Ways to Get Back at Your Enemy_. I frowned, where had he gotten that book? I thought I had read every single book!

"Dr … Draco?" I asked, clearing my throat.

He looked up coolly at me and rolled his eyes, "What do you want Her – Hermione?" he asked, mimicking me.

I frowned, "Where did you get that book? I'm pretty sure that it wasn't here yesterday."

Draco closed the book and tossed it up into the air, before catching it.

"Interested in reading it?" he asked, "I always thought you were more of a _25 Ways to **Get **Your Enemy _type of person. Never thought you'd want to read this book…"

I rolled my eyes, "Look, you have absolutely no idea how much I hate being locked up here in this tower with you! I have nothing to do, and I _have_ read every single book in the library."

"Then read through them all a second time," he said, smirking.

"I don't want to," I replied through gritted teeth.

"Too bad, if you want this book," said Draco, "You'll have to work for it!"

"What do you mean?" I asked, growing curious.

"Simple, you have to do what I say," he said, smiling evilly.

"And if I don't?" I asked.

"You won't get the book," he declared.

"That's not fair!"

"Oh, it's _totally _fair. I'm just as bored as you are in this room. You provide me with no entertainment! Tell you what, if you can tell me something you did that I have never done, I'll let you read this book," he said, congratulating himself for thinking up that idea.

"You mean like 'I Never'?" I asked warily.

"Yeah, something like that, except you don't have to drink Fire Whiskey or take body shots. So, you agree? That way, I get entertained, and you … I don't know what _you _get, but at least I get entertained!" he said enthusiastically.

I shook my head, "No, I don't agree. That is a stupid idea," I said, sitting down on the seat besides him and crossing my arms.

"Chicken are you?" he asked, grinning.

If he hadn't grinned that sweet smile, I would not have gave in to the stupid and idiotic game. Darn Draco Malfoy for having a sweet smile that could melt butter!

"I am not chicken. Fine, I'll play this stupid game! But you have to promise that nothing I say will ever leave this room," I warned.

He nodded.

I kicked off my sandals that I was wearing and pulled my body onto the couch, so that I was sitting with my head against the arm cushion and my legs on Draco's lap.

"Hey! Get your legs off of me!" he said.

"No."

He proceeded to pull _himself _onto the couch and placed his legs on top of mine.

"You suck," I said, sticking out my tongue at him.

"You are so immature," he shot back.

I frowned, "Okay, let's see … I …IcheatedonatestwhenIwasinelementaryschool," I blurted out, my face turning red.

"What? Care to repeat that slowly?" he asked.

"I … cheated on a test when I was in … elementary school," I said, blushing.

"Elementary school? Is that Muggle School?" he asked.

I nodded.

Draco roared with laughter.

"What in the world is so funny?" I asked, trying not to care that he was laughing at a secret I have never told anybody in my life.

He gasped, seeing the look on my face.

"Merlin! If that's your worst secret, you can't have anything that can outdo what I've done! You really are a prude!" he said, laughing.

"Hey!" I cried defensively, "I happen to think that cheating is very bad. So if you're laughing, you've obviously cheated?"

"Loads of times," he said, nodding his head.

I racked my brain for something that was worse.

"Once, I got mad at a teacher for saying that I was stupid. I forgot how to spell a word and he embarrassed me in front of the whole class. Since I wasn't at Hogwarts yet, I didn't know that I had magical abilities. I stood up and yelled that I wasn't stupid, and that _he _was the stupid one. I had caught him flirting with another teacher, and I spilled that out and then, because I was so mad, I levitated him into the air, and he flew out the window and landed in the dumpster," I concluded, feeling proud of my victorious deed.

"Hermione," said Draco, shaking his head, "That's _nothing! _Don't you have any dirty secrets about yourself?" he asked.

"Like what?"

"Have you ever shagged somebody at an inappropriate spot?" he suggested.

My mouth opened, and I felt appalled at the mere thought of him mentioning the word 'shag'.

"You mean to tell me, Draco Malfoy, that you have?" I asked.

All of a sudden, he looked away and when he looked back at me, his cheeks were red.

"Oh my gosh! You've never shagged anybody before?" I asked, feeling giddy.

He growled, "Hey, and neither have you!" he said.

I waved off that fact, "So, nobody thinks I have. But _you! _Everybody at Hogwarts thinks you have. Do you know how many rumors float around about you?"

Draco smirked, "I know."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't have anything then," I said, admitting to defeat.

Draco shrugged, "Here, you can read the book."

My mouth dropped open, for the second time in ten minutes.

"Draco Malfoy, actually be hospitable, and giving _me_, a _Mudblood_, a book?" I asked.

He frowned, "I thought you didn't like me calling you a Mudblood?" he asked.

"I don't!"

"And besides, you sound weird when you say it. Only _I'm _allowed to say it!" he said, chuckling.

Dang Draco and his smiles, laughs, and chuckles!

"So can I read the book?" I asked him.

He nodded, "Here," he said, handing me the book, "Knock yourself out. After all, you _did _provide me with some entertainment..."

I settled myself down on the couch and began to read it.

"I never knew that talking to you could actually be interesting!" he declared.

"You thought I was actually boring?" I asked.

He grinned, "Course I did! It was actually fun."

I looked at him and nodded my head.

"_What happened to the cold Draco?" _I thought.

Before I knew it, the next morning had come.

* * *

I dressed in a mini-tee and shorts and headed outside, and I found Draco sitting at the breakfast – or lunch or dinner – table waiting for me.

"Dressing to impress me?" he drawled out.

I rolled my eyes, "You wish."

I sat down, and asked, "So, how'd you sleep?"

He frowned, "Why are you even talking to me?" he asked.

I looked hurt, "What?"

"Just because we chatted last night doesn't mean I want to still talk to you," he said, taking a bite out of his blueberry muffin.

"What?" I asked him, already feeling bad.

"That was yesterday. I don't know what came over me. Why the heck am I frolicking with a _Mudblood_?" he asked coldly.

"_What the heck?" _I thought.

As a tear leaked out of my eye, I shot up from the table and ran into my room before slamming the door.

"_Never again would I think Draco Malfoy could actually have the decency of becoming a _**nice** _person!" _I thought furiously to myself.

I slammed myself onto my bed and screamed into my pillow.

_Never again will I trust him …

* * *

_

I walked outside to the fireplace, and I threw in some powder and said "Professor Dumbledore."

A second later, his head appeared into the fireplace, and he looked at me gently.

"Ms. Granger? What's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed, "Professor, I … I can't … I can't go on living here!" I stammered out.

He frowned, "Hold on a minute."

His head disappeared from the fireplace, and a minute later, a 'pop' was heard, and Professor Dumbledore was standing in front of me.

"Yes?" he asked.

I frowned, "This whole … I can't stand it! I want to go back. I need to see Harry and Ron!" I said, desperately.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I can't allow that. Right now, Voldemort is gaining more power, and he will attack you at once if he knew about you and your current situation!"

My shoulders slumped.

Dumbledore must have taken pity, and he said, "I'll see what I can do. Meanwhile, try to deal with it."

I nodded my head, feeling grateful. Dumbledore disappeared, and I threw myself onto the couch. Ten minutes later, another 'pop' was heard, and a pair of feet was in front of me.

"Hello Hermione," said a deep voice.

I looked up and into the emerald green eyes of Harry.

"HARRY!" I screamed, launching myself at him and wrapping him in a hug.

"Whoa! Hermione! How's it going?" he said, chuckling.

I released him from the hug, and I sat back down on the couch.

"Miserable! You pretty much know everything, huh?" I asked him.

He settled himself down next to me.

"Not really, except for the fact that you're living with Malfoy," he said, shuddering.

I leaned against him, and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Unbeknownst to me, Draco was standing on the other side of the wall, listening to my every word.

"It's horrible Harry! I hate living with Draco," I declared.

"Draco?" asked Harry, "Since when have you been chummy with him?"

"Harry, it's hard to live with him and _not _call him by his given name. It's already been a couple of weeks. Anyway, it was tough at first living with him, but then he opened up and I got to see that he was a human being. He was vulnerable and weak, and that Draco made me connect with him," I said.

Harry nodded, "Go on."

"But then, he became his usual self! You know, the mean person that he always was."

"What did you talk about?" Harry asked.

"He told me about his past and his father … he doesn't want to be a Death Eater Harry! He's really a good person, but he can be so cruel!"

Harry nodded, "Tell me about it."

"Yesterday, we got along fine, but this morning, he acted as if nothing had happened! I thought he was becoming a better person. I began to trust him, Harry! And then in the morning, he basically ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped on it," I said, feeling dejected.

"He ripped your heart out of your chest?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow, "Great use of words! It seems like _somebody _has fallen hard in love..."

I frowned, "Oh be quiet Harry. You know that's not true!"

Draco listened to their conversation, his heart clenching at the thought of what Hermione was saying.

_She trusted him._ And he ruined it all because he cared too much about his reputation. _What the heck was wrong with him? _

He glanced around the wall and saw Harry with his arm around Hermione. Jealousy flared.

_Why was he angry with Potter? It's not as if he _**liked **_Hermione._

Harry shrugged, "Maybe it's because he doesn't want you seeing the real him."

Draco's mouth dropped open. Was Potter defending him?

I shrugged, and changed the subject, "Well, tell me about Hogwarts. How're you and Ron and Ginny doing?"

"We were really nervous when you disappeared, but Dumbledore told us that you had lost your magic and was in a safe place. He made us promise not to tell anybody what happened. And then he appeared in front of me today and told me to follow him. He said that everything must be kept confidential and I told him that he could trust me. I never thought that he would be taking me to see you," said Harry.

"Did you miss me?" I asked.

"Course! Oh, Ron is dating Lavender now," said Harry, "it's really cute seeing his ears turn red every time he's with her."

"How are you and Ginny doing?" I asked Harry slyly.

Harry blushed, "Fine … how do you know we're dating?" he asked.

"I see that dreamy look on your face. Don't think you can keep anything away from me Harry Potter!" I scolded.

Draco sighed in relief. Harry was with Ginny.

All of a sudden, Harry looked at his watch.

"Gosh Hermione, I have to go. Dumbledore said I could only stay for half an hour," Harry said, looking apologetic.

I nodded, "And you can't even tell Ron?"

Harry shook his head, "No. All he knows is that you're in a safe place. Ginny knows too, but neither of them knows _what _place that is ... except for me. I do have a surprise for you!"

He took out a book from his pocket and enlarged it to its normal size.

"I know how bored you must have been, so I bought this for you, in case I would see you. It's new and just came out!"

I looked at the book and squealed, "Harry! How did you know?"

I hugged him again, and Harry smiled, "I'll see you soon!"

He gave me a kiss on my cheek and threw some floo powder into the fireplace.

Winking at me, he shouted, "Gryffindor Common Room!" and vanished.

I sat down, thinking Dumbledore must have opened up the floo system just for Harry. I grinned as I read the cover of the book _Hogwarts, A History II._

I smiled, not wanting to read it yet. Instead, I looked into the fireplace and began to think about how much Draco had affected my life.

A tear ran down my cheek as I thought of his childhood. He never grew up properly, which explained the fact that he was so cruel to me during my childhood days.

Suddenly, a long finger swept the tear away and a voice drawled out, "Crying?"

I looked up suddenly into the cold gray eyes of Draco's. Without knowing it, my eyes softened and I felt my mouth rise up into a smile.

I suppressed it and said, "No! What do you want?"

Draco sat down next to me.

"I couldn't help but overhearing your conversation with Potter," he said simply.

I looked at him, feeling enraged.

"You eavesdropped on me again?" I asked, feeling angry.

Draco had the decency to feel embarrassed.

"Hey! You were loud! And besides, is that how you really feel?" he asked.

I looked up at him, confused.

"What?" I asked.

"That you trusted me," he said.

My eyes filled up with tears and I nodded.

Draco nodded, "Look, sometimes I tend to get carried away with my reputation. I promise to stop. Well, I'll try."

I smiled at him, "Okay, and I'll try not to bother you so much."

"Truce?" asked Draco, smiling.

I nodded, staring at his smile.

I took his hand and we shook on it.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's almost one in the morning and I need my sleep. I hope you like this chapter. I made it extra long because I haven't updated in a long time. Please read and review, and be sure to check out my new fanfiction, Through Your Eyes!

Thank you! Again, please read and review.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 of Immortal Love: **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything regarding Harry Potter. I also do not own the games _Life, Monopoly, Twister, Scrabble, _or _I Never. _

**Summary:** I can't believe that idiot Krum cursed me! He was supposed to be my ex boyfriend. Now I can't regain my ability to perform magic until I find my true love. Oh great, I guess I'll find him after I date ever guy on Earth!

* * *

**Recap of Chapter 7: **

"Truce?" asked Draco, smiling.

I nodded, staring at his smile.

I took his hand and we shook on it.

* * *

**Chapter 8 of Immortal Love:**

The next day, I was woken up with bright light streaming through my eyelids.

I groaned, grumbled, and grimaced.

"What the heck?" I managed to protest weakly.

I turned onto my stomach, and shoved my head under my pillow, trying to block out the light. That movement was only met with somebody jerking the pillow away from my fingers' tight grips.

"Nope," said a familiar voice, "It's time to wake up."

I turned around back onto my back, and opened one eye to see an oddly cheerful Draco Malfoy.

"Why are you so happy this morning?" I muttered, wanting him to leave my room, so I could continue sleeping.

"Rise and shine!" he said, smirking.

I took my wand from the table beside my bed, and muttered a charm. Numbers came soaring out of the tip of the wand, and I read aloud, "Six o'clock".

"Six? Why are you waking me up so early? I went to bed at one last night. I'm tired!" I protested.

Draco shrugged, "So? I went to bed the _same _time you did – maybe even later – and still, I can wake up."

I frowned, "Well," I said huffily, "maybe you're just weird!"

Draco smirked again, "Maybe I am," he said in the same bright and cheerful voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, I'm up. Gosh, stop being so cheerful. I don't like seeing happy people in the morning."

"I guess _somebody _woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he drawled.

I got out of my bed and walked over to him, "Shut up!" I said.

He looked at me seriously, and I thought he would do just what I ordered him to do, when the corners of his lips twitched. Soon, a full-fledged laugh came out of his mouth. The sound, coming odd from Draco Malfoy, warmed me, and made me feel all bubbly inside.

I rolled my eyes again, despite the feeling that was churning in my stomach, "Grow up."

He shook his head, laughing, "How can I take a girl seriously when she's ordering me to shut up, wearing pajamas full of ducks on them?" he said.

I looked down at my pajamas – my grandmother had bought this embarrassing pajama for me, as well as the pink one with bears on them that Draco had seen last time – and blushed, but I pretended not to care.

"Oh, really. Get over yourself!" I said, before stalking over to the bathroom.

What made everything worse was that I had worn my duck slippers as soon as I rolled out of bed – a habit of mine – and when I stomped down hard, the slippers would quack.

I slammed the bathroom door, all the while hearing Draco Malfoy's loud laughter echoing in my head.

* * *

After I had changed, I walked outside to be met with Draco Malfoy sitting in the dining room, reading _The Daily Prophet._

"Ah, the duck princess awakes!" he said, smirking while he greeted me.

"Be quiet," I said, sitting down.

The food appeared on the table a few seconds later, and I helped myself to some eggs, and a slice of toast.

A couple of minutes in silence passed, before I opened my mouth to ask Draco, who was munching on some bacon, "Any news?"

Draco looked up at me, and shook his head.

"No. Nothing, really," he said, shrugging.

I believed him, and looked back down at my plate.

"So, what are we going to do the whole day?" he asked me, looking up from the newspaper.

I raised an eyebrow; "You want to do something with me? A Mudblood?"

He frowned, "Oh come off of it! I said I was sorry!"

I grinned, "I was just kidding. But seriously, you have nothing to do?" I asked him.

He shook his head; "I finished all the work that Dumbledore assigned for the week already."

I nodded as well, "So did I."

He brightened, "Great! So we can play some games or something like that."

I smiled, despite myself.

"All right. What do you have in mind?" I asked him.

* * *

Five minutes later, I found myself tangled up with him on the floor, trying desperately not to fall on top of Draco. 

We were playing a popular Muggle game called _Twister_, which I had brought from home. I had charmed the spinner to magically spin when I called out "spin" and then read the directions aloud.

My foot was currently entwined with Draco's foot on the red circle, and an arm reached over his torso, on the green circle. Draco had his body under mine, an arm on the blue circle and another on the yellow.

The spinner spun and called out in an automated voice, "Hermione, left hand, red."

As I reached for the red circle, my arm got caught in Draco's hair, and I fell down, ruffling his "perfectly gelled hair that he had spent gelling for an hour in the morning".

He automatically reached for his hair, causing him to lose his balance as well, and causing me to fall on top of him.

I cried, "Oomph!" and I started to laugh when I saw his hair stick out from beneath the gel.

"I thought you stopped gelling your hair," I said to him, as he stood up and hurried to a mirror on the wall.

"I did, but I wanted to try it for today," he said, trying to smooth down the ends that were sticking up.

I laughed, "It's fine! Come on, let's play another game."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Dang, how many did you bring, Granger?" he asked.

I grinned, "More than you can everimagine."

* * *

I strolled into my room, with Draco right on my heels. 

I opened up my trunk that was filled with things to occupy me when I had free time, and took in the games that were inside.

"So," I asked him brightly, "What next?"

He bit his lip, and said, "Wow! I never knew that Muggles made so many games!"

I laughed, "It's true."

He randomly took out a box from the trunk and said, "This one!"

Draco held out the box that read _Life _on it, and I nodded, grinning.

"Great! Let's go," I said, putting back _Twister_ and closing my trunk.

I sat on the common room floor, opening up the box, and setting up the game.

"Okay, I want to be the red car; how about you?" I asked him.

He sat down across from me, and said, "Green, of course."

I grinned, and told him the rules.

We spend an hour playing after we both got bored.

Draco Malfoy ended up being a doctor who was married and had four children. I ended up being a scientist who was married as well, and had two children. We had a lot of laughs during that game.

For some reason, after the game was over, I couldn't shake the image of Draco laughing, rolling on the ground, shaking up and down.

It stayed with me for quite some time.

After lunch, Draco decided he wanted to play _Monopoly_, followed by _Scrabble._

I won both games, of course.

It was now three fifteen, and I was sitting on the Gryffindor couch – lying there, rather – looking up at the ceiling.

Draco sat on the chair next to me, looking into the fire that was crackling on a cold winter's day.

"I'm bored," I couldn't help but say.

He grinned, "I know! Let's play I Never!" he suggested.

I looked at him warily, "We played that a few nights ago, remember?"

He looked put out, "Oh yeah."

He then grinned, "You admitted that you've never shagged anybody before!" he said, looking pleased with himself for remembering.

I gave him a dirty look before flinging an insult back at him, "You haven't, either, Mr. I-am-so-hot-and-sexy," I said.

He grinned, "Thanks. I never knew that you found me hot and sexy."

I bit my lip, rolling my eyes. I knew that if I talked any further, he would make me say something that I would regret.

Even though we were technically "friends" he could always turn and become the cold Draco Malfoy that I had known for six years of my life.

I couldn't expose _too _much to him.

"How about Truth or Dare?" he said, looking at me.

I frowned, "No."

He sighed, "Okay, fine. What do you want to do today?" he asked me.

I shrugged.

"I don't know."

Draco looked at me.

"What do you usually do with your friends, then?" he asked me.

"I always had the option of going out; I could go to the Quidditch Pitch, the lake, or to the library. I always had somewhere to go. Now I'm stuck in this room with you," I said dramatically.

Draco called out, sarcastically, "Oh gee, thanks."

I grinned, "You're welcome. You know I didn't mean it like that."

"So?" he asked, "You never answered my question. Those are all the things _you _do alone. What do you do with your friends?"

I looked everywhere but at where he was sitting.

"I don't know. I haven't spent much time with either Ron or Harry," I said.

He raised an eyebrow, "Really? Then how come Harry came to the common room a couple of days ago?"

I shrugged, "Maybe he felt guilty?"

Draco shook his head, "But you looked happy to see him."

I raised an eyebrow, "You saw?"

Draco nodded his head, not looking the least bit fazed, "Yeah. Anyway, you looked like you wanted to see him or something, so I guess that you sort of welcomed him, too."

I sat up, and looked down at my fingers.

"Well, he _was _the first best friend that I had. And Ron was, too."

Draco snorted, "Weasley is such an idiotic person. Why do you hang out with him?"

"Why do you hang out with Crabbe and Goyle, then?" I asked him, mentioning two of his idiotic cronies.

"Hey, despite what people may think, they actually are good friends," said Draco, coming quick to their defense.

I grinned, "Sure. I know the truth. You're just a lonely and insecure boy who wants attention, right?" I asked him.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Yes. You were right on the mark. So about Potter…"

I groaned, "What about him?"

"What's up with you and your friends?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, avoiding the subject.

"I've seen you around Hogwarts. You're always by yourself."

"Why should I tell you? How do I know if I can trust you?"

Draco's voice grew sharp, "What do you mean?"

"Well? Like the other night; I talked to you and the next day you pretended that that talk never happened!" I protested.

Draco sighed, "I told you that I was sorry, didn't I? We called a truce. I won't betray your confidence, Hermione."

A bit my lip, before deciding to tell him.

"Well, people change, I guess. I never expected Harry or Ron to change. Not dramatically, at least."

"And did they? Change dramatically, I mean," asked Draco.

I nodded, "Well, of course. In the first couple of years – first year, second, third, fourth, fifth, we were the best of friends. We went everywhere together."

Draco smirked, "You were part of the Golden Trio."

I nodded my head, smiling sadly, "Yes, but … I guess in sixth year, things changed."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked me.

"They started going out on dates. At first, they'd ask me if I wanted to come along – out of courtesy, I guess – but after I refused time after time, they stopped asking me. Ron and Harry both started to go out with girls, and I would be left behind with my books. I guess it sounds stupid, but more than anything, I really wanted to have a boyfriend … or somebody close that I could talk to at that time," I said awkwardly.

"How about that she-weasel?" asked Draco curiously.

"Ginny? She was going out with Harry. Everybody practically assumes that we're best friends, but the truth is, we're not. I'm not close to her. She tells me her problems, but I don't tell her mine," said Hermione, shrugging.

"It's not as if I care anyway, I never did like her," I admitted to myself more than to Draco.

"Go on with the story," asked Draco, looking quite interested in what the seventh-year Gryffindor had to say.

"There isn't much more to say. I'm happy for Harry and Ron, yes. I would never want them to suffer or go through pain. What's the fun in life for me, if I wish them pain everyday?" I asked.

Draco shrugged, "What's wrong with wishing them pain?" he asked, grinning.

I laughed.

"As you can see, our friendship started to tear apart. Harry and Ron became closer, while I drifted away. But I didn't really drift away. I was still there. Nobody cared about me, that's all. Harry and Ron would talk to each other during class, during lunch, during everything. Of course, they both played Quidditch, and they both went out on double dates, occasionally. The only time either one of them talked to me was when they needed help with homework, or somebody to tutor them."

"So did you tutor them?" asked Draco.

I nodded.

"Why?" he asked, looking aghast.

"I guess I was desperate. I wanted people to talk to," I said, my eyes becoming unfocused, remembering when I tutored my 'friends'.

"When I tutored them or helped them with their homework, they would always listen to me. They'd ask me questions about my day, or whatnot. I felt needed. But now that I think about it, I don't think they were really listening to me at all," I said.

"Do you still care for them?"

"Yes, I do. I mean, I had practically seven years of friendship with both of them. Even though they may not care about me, I still care about them. It's hard to break a friendship."

Draco nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

My mind began to start wandering.

"How about you? What about your friends?" I asked him, feeling interested.

"I don't have any."

My mouth dropped open, "Really? How can you survive Hogwarts without any friends?"

"I don't need them," he simply stated.

"Really, now."

"Yes, friends come and go. And besides, everybody in Slytherin – as well as everybody in Hogwarts – is afraid of me. I have power. If I have power, then I obviously don't need friendship," he said.

My eyes widened, looking at the blond-haired Slytherin sitting across from me.

"Whoever told you that?"

"My father."

I had to suppress my urge to roll my eyes.

"Oh."

Draco slowly got out of his seat, and walked over to me, sitting down on the spot that was next to me.

"I know that this may seem dumb, but this is the most fun day that I've ever had," he admitted quietly to me.

I smiled at him, appreciating his sincerity.

"I'm glad you had fun – with a Muggleborn, no less."

He looked at me, "I never thought it would be possible- to talk and have a civil conversation with one."

He shrugged, "Hey, that's what my father said," after seeing me stare at him unbelievingly.

He reached over and hugged me – awkwardly.

I giggled, before reaching up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Thanks for talking to me, Draco," I said softly.

"This may seem dumb, but," he paused.

"But?" I urged him.

"But … er, if you ever need somebody to talk to, you can always come to me," he said, looking away quickly after he finished his sentence.

I grinned, "Thanks. And you can always talk to me if you need somebody to talk to."

He looked at me, and said, "I really … am sorry for all those mean things I've done to you over the years."

I shook my head, "It's okay. I understand that your father and you had problems and everything."

He smiled, and suddenly, I was aware that he was looking at me very intently.

His face moved towards mine, and just when he was about to kiss me, the fire next to us made a crackling sound, and the two of us jumped apart.

"Ahem," said a voice.

I looked up and saw the Headmaster standing next to the two of us.

"Pro-Professor Dumbledore," I stammered, standing up quickly.

I looked over at Draco and saw him smirk, before standing up next to me.

"I … ah, see that the two of you have … bonded?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I blushed.

"Anyway, I came here to speak with Mr. Malfoy. If you don't mind, Ms. Granger," he said, trailing off.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, before nodding and exiting the room, giving the two of them privacy.

* * *

"What?" I asked Draco, not believing what I had just heard. 

"It's true. Dumbledore told me that while we were in here, there was a war going on in the Wizarding World," he said, snapping close his trunk.

We were inside of Draco's room.

"But … Harry … Ron, the Prophecy?" I asked him, at loss for words.

"Everybody's safe. Nobody died. I don't know how they did it. The Ministry managed to prevent anybody from dying. They caught all of the Death Eaters, and put them in Azkaban."

"But, your father!"

"Yes, I know. I'm glad that he's in Azkaban, actually. Maybe I'll get to spend some time with my mother, and help her recover from all those curses that Father inflicted upon me," he said, nodding his head.

"How about Voldemort?" I asked Draco.

"He died."

"How?"

Draco shook his head, "Dumbledore wouldn't say. He told me that I'd find out eventually. I guess Voldemort died, and the Death Eaters were at lost for what to do. My father, being a tyrant, tried to convince everybody that he was next in line for being the Dark Lord."

Draco rolled his eyes, and said, "Stupid man. The Death Eaters _did _listen to him. But then my father made an unreasonable command, and the Death Eaters turned on him. They all started to fight, and the Ministry appeared to lead them all away to Azkaban."

I sighed, "So you're allowed to leave now?"

He nodded.

"I'm going to stay here by myself?"

"I would think so," said Draco, smirking.

"But … but that's going to be so boring!"

"Can't survive life without me, huh? Don't worry; I'm pretty sure you'll get out sooner than you think. I'll keep what you told me a secret. You do that for me, as well."

I nodded my head.

He took a glance around his room, making sure he didn't leave anything.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" he said.

I groaned, "Argh, all right."

I jumped over his trunk, and reached over to give him a big bear hug.

"I'll miss you," I told him.

He grinned, "I'll see you in a couple of days, probably."

I shook my head, not believing him.

How would I find my true love without living with anybody, let alone _seeing _anybody?

"I have to go now, Hermione. It's not as if I'll forget our friendship."

I released my grip from around him, and stared up at him into his gray eyes.

"Do you promise?" I asked him.

He grinned, and nodded, "I promise."

Picking up his trunk, he said, "Take care of yourself. I'll see you later."

He walked out of the common room, leaving me to sit on his bed … all alone.

That's when the tears began to fall.

I cried.

I cried for everything.

I cried for my friendship with Harry and Ron.

I cried for the days when I was lonely.

I cried for Draco.

After I was all cried out, I curled up into a ball on top of Draco's bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ack, I know that I haven't updated for about eight months. I haven't given up on my fanfictions. 

I've been really busy with school, swimming, and everything. And then I had a low blow when I didn't get accepted into the newspaper at my school. But, I'm back and I will try to update as soon as I can.

Please read and review.

This fiction is almost done, believe it or not. There are two more chapters, and an epilogue. I've planned out everything. I sort of didn't want to update this fanfiction, but once I started to type, I couldn't stop. This chapter is more of a 'get to know you' chapter, than anything. I hope you all like it.


End file.
